


all those crimson sunsets spent with you

by narwaffle



Category: Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Flower boy Jungkook, Lots and lots of gay, Lowkey banglix, M/M, Prince Taehyung, except hoseok nobody rly knows about that boy, gay everywhere, highkey yoonmin, lots of cussing, magical Tae, only on the side tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwaffle/pseuds/narwaffle
Summary: Taehyung is a prince, completely unfit for the coming war with his father near death.Jungkook is his new bodyguard, who obviously lied about his age to get the job. At 20 years, still younger than the prince, he’s still made it his  job to help the poor man in his time of need.Neither of them expected to be where they are now, sitting on the balcony staring at the sunset each night, wondering how it all happened so quickly.





	1. i still have the flower crown you gave to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic,,,, please don’t destroy me with criticism i’m new  
> yes i know it’s shorter than my attention span hskfk  
> anyways,, updates will probably be inconsistent as hecc so that’s an oof right there. Have fun mkay constructive criticism is welcomes just don’t murder me over small things because chances are i’ll find a way to mess it up even more ok ty enjoy

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
Taehyung deadpans towards his new bodyguard, a man who couldn’t possibly be older than himself. Not what he was expecting, of course, but he fit the criteria and seemed just dead inside enough to be the one to beg their potential killer to kill the poor man already instead of their beloved Prince Taehyung.

“This can’t be him. Give me those goddamn papers,” Taehyung says, muttering curses under his breath and earning a light smack on his shoulder for cursing at an elder. He turns to look at his new so-called bodyguard. Jeon Jungkook, about 180cm tall, 25 years old. Reminded the prince of some kid he knew back in middle school. He was cute, Taehyung admitted to himself. He wouldn’t dare say something like that aloud. God knows, the King would probably have to perform a fucking exorcism if he knew just how gay his son was. Taehyung chokes at the thought.

Man, imagine his own father, the King, sitting in his throne watching his son get the gay magically exorcised out of his body.

Jimin stops what he’s doing to fall over and laugh at the soon-to-be king, choking back laughter at the sight of his new bodyguard. Fairly enough, the man was completely oblivious to the wheezing of Taehyung and Jimin as he began making a flower crown while sitting with his legs crossed in the flowerbeds like a 5 year old. He glances over at Jimin and Taehyung once they calmed down, showing off his finished flower crown with a blinding smile. Beautiful, yes, but more blinding than anything. It was the type of blinding which made Taehyung want to bleach his eyes and hide under his blankets for the rest of forever. The idea brought a smile to his face. Before he realizes it, Jungkook is smiling back at him softly and Taehyung is flooded with a feeling he couldn’t describe. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands through the bodyguard’s hair and close every inch of space between them while they share a passionate ki-

“That’s absolutely lovely, Jungkook. Taehyung, why don’t you wear it? A crown is only fit for a king, after all.” Jimin says, interrupting his thoughts with a smirk. This motherfucker, Taehyung thought. He simply could not believe how much of a dickwad Jimin was right now. However, despite his internal objections to the flower crown, he puts it on and he feels an angel appear on one shoulder while a devil appears on the other. He could totally throw this thing off of his head right now and completely destroy it. On the other hand, he could also cherish it for the rest of his entire life. Taehyung was leaning toward the angel’s view on things. 

A part of him believed that it was only because Jungkook was an absolute idiot who’s feelings seemed about as fragile as a twig. Only because he was the kind of person who seemed five years younger than his age.

Another part of Taehyung knew that it wasn’t just him, and that Jungkook really did make him smile more for himself, and not because he was the prince and had to be a role model. He did realize that he’d smiled more in that ten minutes than he had in that entire week so far, and that was somewhat significant considering the fact that it was nearing sunset on a Friday. Jungkook had given him a good laugh, along with the urge to pinch his cheeks. And to knock on his forehead and ask if anybody’s home.

He pushes the thought aside when Jungkook is dragged away from the flowerbeds for extra training sessions and Taehyung is left to wander the castle aimlessly with Jimin.

\---

“Alright,” Namjoon says, breaking the silence, “what’s with you, Taehyung? You’ve had this dreamy-eyed look for the entire twenty minutes since you got here. Something’s not right.” Jimin does the same little smirk when Jin and Yoongi gather around the table at the mention of the elephant in the room- Taehyung’s newfound spacey habits. 

“Taehyung? Getting dreamy-eyed? No, you must be mistaken. Our Taehyung?” Yoongi fake-gasps dramatically. “I can’t imagine it, our Taehyung getting dreamy-eyed over something- or someone,” he says, admiring Jimin with a blush forming on his cheeks when his gaze moves down to Jimin’s lips. His perfect, luscious lips. Yoongi shifts his eyes to the floor once he realizes how he spaced out. Jimin gives an apologetic look to Yoongi, one that almost screamed how many times he was going to kiss the now pouting general’s face once they were alone.

The strategist and the general. What a likely couple, partners in work and partners out of it.

Taehyung wonders if his Jungkookie would ever be like that with him.

“There it is! Really Taehyung, something’s up with you today.” Namjoon yells.

“It’s nothing, hyung.” Taehyung says, wondering how much he would have to pay to get this flower crown in a form that would never decay.

He sets it on the nightstand by his bed that night, listening to the sound of crickets chirping outside the castle. He waits patiently for sleep to overcome his senses, but for some reason it never does.

Taehyung leaves his bed to go onto the balcony when someone calls his name. Who in this castle would’ve called out his name with such a perfect voice? Nobody he knew of. He turns at the foreign noise, having sat in silence for hours on end. He could already see the pinkish red of the sunrise coming up over the horizon. 

He looks over his shoulder with a hint of anticipation, a voice in his head telling him that he shouldn’t worry. Telling him that he shouldn’t worry that somebody just entered his room in the middle of the night, something that only his bodyguard would be able to do. 

His bodyguard. 

His bodyguard, who was apparently out training into the ungodly hours of the night. 

His bodyguard, who had stayed up too late doing his training to try and meet the expectations that were set for him. 

His bodyguard, who had let loose millions of butterflies in Taehyung’s stomach, who was standing behind him now calling out his name in a way that asked him why in the world he was still awake, going out onto the balcony with a distraught look in his eyes. 

His bodyguard, who could never hurt a fly.

His poor bodyguard, who looked more like he needed to be protected than the prince himself did. 

The first man in twelve years who’s been able to steal his heart with so much as a smile. 

That blinding, beautiful smile that had made Taehyung want to bleach his eyes. 

The same smile that flooded his thoughts that night and refused to allow the prince to sleep.

“...Jungkook.”


	2. when you cried on the floor of my room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a n g s t :)  
> with a little bit of fluff :))  
> Okay a lot of fluff :)))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear i’ll try to upload probably around once a week consistently but i’m a freshman in high school man if y’all learn anything from this it’s that upload dates are completely unreliable  
> I am having fun with this though, and i hope you guys are too <3

“...Jungkook.” 

If the prince were to be honest with himself, he knew it wouldn’t have been anybody else walking into his room in the ungodly hours of the night. He didn’t want to believe that this boy, this boy who happened to be his bodyguard, was the one walking into his room on the verge of tears at 2 in the morning. 

But then it hit him. 

This boy on the verge of tears. 

“Hey, hey, Kookie, what happened?” Taehyung immediately goes into a protective mode, silently threatening whoever did this to his baby. 

His bodyguard. He had meant to say his bodyguard. 

Jungkook’s heart completely melted at the nickname, although he had hidden it well. Kookie. He loved it.

Jungkook falls apart in his arms as they fall to the floor together, one big, confused, sad mess. The prince desperately tries to calm the bodyguard, who’s roles now seemed to have been switched. Taehyung pulls him into a hug. A slow, comforting hug that does exactly what it’s meant to do in the first place. Jungkook’s breathing slowly becomes more stable. The tears fall slower, never seeming to fully stop until the prince really lost his mind. 

Running his hands through the bodyguards hair, letting them fall slightly to cup his face, Taehyung plants a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead. Their eyes meet.

Jungkook hopes his eyes did not give away the decision he was making in his mind while the prince examined his face carefully for a hint at what had caused this whole situation, seemingly not getting one. 

He decides against his instinct, and instead to do what he came to do in the first place instead. 

“T-the king,” Jungkook manages to mutter breathlessly, his voice still cracking from the tears that had taken over his mind just mere minutes ago, and the prince who had stolen his heart in no more than five seconds. “He’s dying.”

It was Taehyung’s turn to cry now, and Jungkook never got the chance to really see or help him except for a tiny glint of moonlight that had reflected off of the prince’s cheeks as he pushed by the bodyguard in a rush to see his father before it was too late. 

Before he was too late. 

“Your highness!” He could here Jungkook yelling behind him. He simply didn’t care anymore. 

“Taehyung, please, you’re going to hurt yourself!” He walks at a faster pace, almost running if it weren’t for his obnoxious pajamas getting in the way. 

“Hyung, please, slow down!” Jungkook claps his hands over his mouth. He had realized his mistake too late for him to be able to do anything about it. 

Taehyung stops in his tracks. 

The honorific hadn’t been wrongly used. The prince fully trusted his bodyguard. 

But Jungkook was supposed to be older than him. 

And suddenly, Taehyung knew that he shouldn’t have believed for a second that this idiot was older than him. 

This good looking, dreamy-eyed, perfect idiot. 

My idiot, Taehyung thought to himself. And for the second time that night, the prince was comforting Jungkook again trying to say that the poor boy had done nothing wrong. 

For once, the king could wait a while longer today. He could wait a while longer if it meant that Taehyung would finally be able to get the truth out of the younger, who sat on the foot of his bed holding back tears as he desperately tried to explain his story, his excuse.

His apology. 

The 20 year old, 5 years younger than what their papers had told them, sat against the footboard of Taehyung’s bed, just crying out his heart and soul. Every now and then, Tae could even make out a few words about Jungkook’s parents, or maybe about his views on war and violence if he was lucky. 

And for the millionth time (Taehyung decided to stop keeping track), the prince made an attempt at calming Jungkook by pushing off his sheets and crawling to the foot of his bed to position himself comfortably next to his bodyguard. 

More like my baby, Taehyung thought to himself. He didn’t dare move when the younger rested his head on the prince’s shoulder. Tae pulled the covers up over them. He wiped away the boy’s tears, his hand lingering on the younger’s cheek. 

This motherfucker, Taehyung thought to himself. Why did he have to be so goddamn perfect. 

He would see his father tomorrow, Taehyung made a mental note to himself. 

He couldn’t stand leaving to go see him now. Taehyung wouldn’t ever think of interrupting the most beautiful moment in life. 

He drifts to sleep, unaware of the way he subconsciously intertwined his fingers with those of the boy lying next to him. 

He finally drifts to sleep after weeks of insomnia, all because of some new bodyguard. 

His new bodyguard. 

His baby Jungkookie.


	3. From one flower boy to another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow i updated okay so this is a thing sorry for keeping you guys waiting for like almost half a year i love you guys i swear

Jungkook wakes up in an almost immediate panic. The flowers and vines that had snaked their way up his arm and bound him to Taehyung had become worryingly tight and had no known intention of loosening up anytime soon. Tae’s eyes flutter open after feeling Jungkook freaking out on the other side of his bed. Contrary to everyone’s beliefs, this did not help to advance the situation in the slightest. Taehyung stares at the vines and cuddles Jungkook closer in a mad panic. 

“Wh-what the hell is that?” Taehyung whispered, the vines loosening as if they did something wrong. He glances curiously at Jungkook. 

“Should I kill it? Will it kill us?” Jungkook fumbles around with his free hand, looking for the dagger that never left his side just to remember that it’s probably somewhere sprawled out on the floor of Taehyung’s room. If someone didn’t know better, they would’ve thought that Jungkook and Taehyung had-

“No, wait, I think it’s…” Taehyung pulls his hand away as much as he can, just enough to show the palm of his hand, and the vines sprouting from the middle of it.   
“It’s me.”

“That can’t be good.”

“Thanks, Kook, I didn’t realize. Leaves are sprouting from my hand like I’m Groot, all’s just fine.”

“Oh hush, let’s tell your dad or someone.” The first good idea Jungkook has had all week, aside from the flower crown that was still alive for an unknown reason up until now. 

“That’s actually just the thing I came to tell you two lovebirds.” Namjoon leans against the doorframe. “The prince is such a Flower Boy, who woulda thought? Totally not the entire castle,” Taehyung and Jungkook roll their eyes and after a while, the vines loosen.

Tae and Jungkook slowly walk to the infirmary, where his father was surely suffering still. The number of times Taehyung wanted to let him go, just to stop his pain once and for all. He clenched his jaw. That was a problem for another day, preferably one where the vines dragging behind him weren’t weighing him down with every step. 

He wondered a bit. 

He wondered about if he could control where they grew from. 

He wondered if he could satisfy his anime side of him and make it look like some crazy Tokyo Ghoul kagune.

Most of all, he wondered what would be of him considering Jungkook hasn’t said a word for the entire thirty minutes they walked at a laid back pace to Tae’s father. 

He wondered if Jungkook was judging him. How many years he would need to think about how his prince is practically a plant. 

Tae knocks gently on the door before walking in. His father looks up wearily. 

He didn’t have long left. It wasn’t hard to tell. 

“Tae, come here,” He says. You can hear the weakness through his voice. He knows he won’t last long, and Tae is heartbroken to realize it. 

“I’m here, father. Anything you need, I’m here.” Taehyung chokes back a sob seeing his father in such a horrible condition. Just like how he lost his mother. He hated that he would lose his father the same way, and the fact that he knows damn well he can’t rule this kingdom on his own. 

Namjoon and Jungkook stand by the door. The King calls them both over. 

“I want you two, and the others of course, to take good care of my son. Help him as I would’ve, as we all know that I won’t be able to.”

“Dad, don’t talk like that,” Taehyung tries to argue. He knows it’s no use, but he can’t accept it. The flowers that had bloomed on his vines, still dragging on the floor from his limp arm, begun to wither and die. One by one, they all went.

Jungkook shuffled closer to Taehyung and they all take a seat by the King’s bed. Silently, Taehyung’s and Jungkook’s hands find each other just out of sight of the King. It’s not like Namjoon didn’t already know anyways. 

“As you know Taehyung, a war is coming. I want you to do your best to avoid it.” Thanks, Dad. I didn’t have that in mind at all.

“However, they may not let you.”

Taehyung’s eyes stung with tears. He blinked before looking up. 

It was only then when he saw the when he realized what he had said.

“You must be on the battlefield as I was, and there you will be their greatest weapon.” The king calls to someone on the other side of the room, tending to another patient. Tae recognized him as a knight who had lost a duel after a rage over a game of chess. The whole castle had heard of it. Hoseok’s face peeks out from the curtain. His eyes light up when he sees the boys surrounding his bed. The light vanishes when he remembers just what’s going on, and waddles to the bed with his hands behind his back. 

“I’ve organized for him to help you control your powers just as your mother taught him.” The king sounds wise. Too wise. Taehyung starts to wonder again. 

How the hell did he-

“Also, gay marriage is legal and the whole castle knows everything within ten minutes of anything. Stop hiding your hands, you two. Jungkook would totally have my blessing anyways.” 

What. The fuck. 

Hoseok sighs. “This story was supposed to be a little longer and more interesting, but FINE, sir, go ahead and speed to the main plot I guess.”

“...What?” The king’s eyes widen. 

“What?” Hoseok shrugs as if nothing happened. 

The strange man sprouts a rose from his palm with ease. He plucks it and hands it to the two boys opposite him. 

“.....Moving on, a gift from one flower boy to another,” Hobi says, placing the rose in Tae’s hand, “and one for his bodyguard as well,” he finishes, bowing and placing a small daisy in Jungkook’s hair. The king chuckles before hacking up another lung. 

“Dad?”

“Yes, Tae?” The king replies wearily.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you..”

They all knew what would happen soon afterwards. 

Unable to face it, he trusts Hoseok with his father and leaves quickly, Jungkook at his side. He can’t bear to see his father in such a horrible state. 

And then they’re back in his room and everything falls apart for the second time that week.

And things keep breaking until suddenly Jungkook’s hands are on Tae’s waist and they’re closer than ever.

And it wasn’t until Jungkook planted a soft kiss on the older’s cheekbone that’s when Tae realized that maybe, his bodyguard wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
